


Doubt

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Reichenbach Fall, Lestrade has doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for The Reichenbach Fall**
> 
> Thanks to [blooms84](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blooms84/pseuds/blooms84) who thought she was reading a simple 221b and got several pages of post ep reaction. All remaining weaknesses are my own.

Sometimes the doubt nibbled at the corners of his brain. Sometimes it gnawed large sections of his mind leaving little room for anything else. The doubt was always paired with something else… but what? Doubt of doubt? Was that certainty then?

Honestly, he wasn’t sure anymore.

He had loads of time to think about it now, though. Internal affairs had been called. His cases, all of them, were being reviewed. He was on “temporary” leave.

It was ironic, really. After the divorce was finalized, he managed not just one holiday but three.

But now, twelve weeks in, he couldn’t take it anymore. He was climbing the walls. He spent all day scouring the internet, radio, television, and newspapers for crime reports.

The crime rate hadn’t dropped. But it wouldn’t, not really.

The arrest rates were holding steady, too. Convictions? Time would tell, but…

He couldn’t do anything about new cases. They were Donovan’s job now.

He went over old case files, one by one, clue by clue. They’d all be overturned. He would not let that happen. So he started at the end, the place where every mystery begins. Sherlock Holmes didn’t take those children, couldn’t have. But could it be proved?

Lestrade had doubts.

He needed help. Somebody clever, methodical, and experienced.

 _John, can I come ‘round for a beer?_


End file.
